


Something Better

by marblebutts



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblebutts/pseuds/marblebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex likes having Jay as his boyfriend, but lately he's been feeling like he deserves someone better - something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

Jay was not the most popular of students, nor was he really known. He was the quiet, shy type. Sat in the corner of the classroom, did his work, and stayed out of trouble. He didn’t like social interactions and would much rather spend his lunch hour trying out new camera angles rather than try to make friends.  
He liked his solitude and always tried to keep it that way. That is, until he saw Alex Kralie.

Alex was that cool band nerd. Nerdy, but there was just something about him that made him the center of attention for all the right reasons. He was the best trumpet player in the whole school and was always the one with the party planned out after each football game. Win or lose, there was always a party at Alex’s house and everyone would go. Band members, flag team, football players, cheerleaders, random students. Alex was the “It” boy in school despite his love for marching band. Jay had quickly fallen victim to Alex’s cool nature the very first day of his freshman year.

Alex quickly noticed Jay as well. It wasn’t hard to miss him; Jay was always filming him from afar anyways. Alex had given him the time of day and Jay was happy. They talked for a while and that was all that needed to be done for Jay to fall head-over-heels. Alex, on the other hand, decided Jay was cute enough and kept him around.

Jay was an over-all good boyfriend. He went to every single football game and filmed the marching band perform. He would pack lunches for both of them sometimes, write cute little love notes to him, and basically did anything to make Alex smile. Alex would just watch as his little pet jumped at his command.

Alex loved to press Jay’s buttons, good or bad. He loved to see him laugh; he loved to see him cry. He loved to see him smile, and he loved to see him get jealous. He loved how much control he had over the little twerp and he took full advantage of it.

“I think we should break up.”

“Wh- Why?”

“You bore me sometimes.”

Alex was showing no mercy. It was almost the end of Jay’s freshman year, anyways. He saw this as a “Welcome to the real world” celebration. Jay was obviously not taking it so well.

“What did I do?” Jay asked, his voice low.

“It’s what you didn’t do.” Alex answered almost instantly. Jay was obviously confused, so Alex continued. “You see Jay, during band trips we get bored on those huge buses. Bored teenagers equals free sex.” Alex almost laughed at the shocked look on Jay’s face, but stopped himself in time. “You see, if random people on a band bus could satisfy me better than my own boyfriend, then what else do you expect me to do?”

“I- I can…” Jay muttered and hid his reddening face. Alex smiled at his little puppet.

“You’re a virgin, Jay.” He stated. “I’m not. You either let me in or I let you go.”

Jay was silent.

“It was fun and all, but yeah. I think I need something a little… Better.” And with that, Alex walked away towards his car. The school parking lot was practically empty making the area abnormally quiet. And, as he walked away, Alex swore he heard a bit of sniffling coming from the younger boy. He smirked.

Another heart broken by Alex Kralie.

Jay  _was_  fun, though. Alex then decided that maybe he’ll play around with Jay again sometime soon.

‘Maybe in college,’ he thought to himself.


End file.
